Land of Narrators
World of Stories.png The Land of Narrators is the location where narrators live. This land is described as being between The World of Stories and the Fourth Wall. Beyond the Fourth Wall is the Land of Readers, which is essentially like the human world of earth. Narrators observe what the characters do in The World of Stories, then narrate the events for the readers in the Land of Readers. It is an "in-between" place where narrators can see the characters, but the characters cannot see them. History In one chapter of The Legend Of Shadow High, Brooke Page is running through the Land of Narrators. She runs past her house and down the street. She runs through "The Grammar Forest," which contains root words, dangling participles, and adjectives. She finally reaches the Fourth Wall, and starts to climb it. Brooke slips, but then she notices an adjective on her arm, which must have gotten stuck there during her run through the forest. It is the word "sticky." She puts the word on her shoes and her shoes magically stick to the wall. She climbs the rest of the way up. At the top, she peers over into the Land of Readers and shouts for their help. Somewhere in this realm is Narrator High. There, students learn about exposition, plot devices, and similes. Once narrators graduate, they learn the secret of Shadow High. Typically, there are two kinds of narrators, those who want characters to re-live their fairytales to ensure they are remembered and retold, and those who want characters to be free to live their own destinies. There is a third type of narrator though. Her name was Ms. Direction, and she believed that narrators should have more power, controlling the stories the way they wanted. Ms. Direction opened Shadow High, a school to teach narrators how to control the characters and get them to obey. A portion of narrators left the Land of Narrators to live on Shadow High's island, to learn from Ms. Direction. Those narrators no longer exist though, as they were destroyed by "Unmaking Lava." Residents/Narrators Brooke Page - she is the daughter of the Female Narrator and the Male Narrator. Female Narrator - she is Brooke Page's mother. She is a Royal Narrator. Male Narrator - he is Brooke Page's father. He is a Rebel Narrator. Ms. Direction - as a narrator, it can be assumed that she once lived in the Land of Narrators. Ever since she opened up Shadow High, she has lived on her school's island. The Narrator Who Sacrificed his Life - no one remembers this narrator's name, because he sacrificed himself so long ago. He saved the entire World of Stories from being consumed by "Unmaking Lava" by placing a chisel at the top of the volcano. This chisel had the power to break up the land into pieces. As the continents of land moved away from each other, trenches formed between them. The lava flowed harmlessly into the trenches and the lands were saved, but in the process, the narrator himself was consumed by the lava. Trivia * The Land of Narrators is slightly to the left of Ever After and Wonderland. Unlike the other places on the map, there is no label on it. There is a picture of Brooke Page on in though, so it can be assumed that is where she lives with the other Narrators, and where Narrator High is. Category:Places Category:Lands